This new invention is precisely a doll whose limbs are subject to half motors for the movement of the very doll.
For the enjoyment of children, dolls and such like, capable of different movements, completely automatic, have been in use for a long time for example dolls which stand up and walk on their own.
Various successful efforts have been made to give to the movements and in particular to the movement a natural and true to life aspect which makes the toys particularly attractive.
Such dolls, however, even though they are generally satisfying, present, on a closer analysis, an inconvenience from the educative point of view. In fact, the automatic movements give the dolls a mechanical, cold aspect, just like a machine, which starts and stops on command.
This conditions the child and suffocates the natural development of the creativeness and spontaneity, accustoming the child to a passive use of the toy, and hence to a stereotype of attitudes, choices and therefore ideas.